Scombory
(Mechanical Voice) "It's startin' to blow me on how much you suck! Ahahahaha! Watch the gun! Ahahahahahaha!!" ''-Scombory, ''from the Scorpius Warriors anime series. Scombory is a villain in the Scorpius series that appeared in one of the Scorpius Warriors episode. As classified, he is the older brother of Cyborg (Gregory Tyson's half-human half-machine counterpart), who originated towards being on the Scorpius Warriors. Physical Appearance Like all of Gregory's counterparts, Scombory has the same appearance towards him. However, he appears to be the cybernetic version of Gregory, looks taller, wears black earpieces, red eyes, black armor with metallic wings, and a v-shaped plate on his forehead. Origin of Name Scombory's name is a portmanteau of the words "scout", "combine", and "Gregory". Development Scombory was based on Scombine, a TF2 cybernetic freak made by a YouTuber before he closed his account in exchange with another one. Personality Scombory shows to be a cruel-hearted person, having no care or feelings for victims he kills, or for his younger brother. In the present, he reveals to his brother that he killed his girlfriend because he "got too tired of seeing him fall hopelessly in love with a pathetic, low-life animal". He also shows a selfish side, as he tends to not care one bit of other people's needs. In fact, Gregory describes him as a "mindless mechanical monster" for being thoughtless. His determination to kill people is "programmed" into his memory, being created after he was "completely injured" as he says. Powers & Abilities Scombory has abilities and powers that can describe him as being a threat towards Planet Scorpius. The abilities and powers are listed below. Abilities *'Tracker -' Scombory, being a cybernetic human, can track his foes down with his left eye. He also can track movements, power, items, and other materials. It works almost like a real tracking device. *'Gun Arms -' Being one of the only counterparts of Gregory, Scombory has the power to change his arms into guns, such as a Socket Gun, Laser Cannon, Blasting Gun, Shotgun, Beam Gun, and an Energy Cannon. * 'Flight -' Scombory's metallic wings are enough to make him fly. Unknown how, his wings can allow him to fly great distances, and even resist climate changes or strong gusts of wind. His wings may also be used as a weapon. * 'Headphones -' Scombory's earpieces can block any loud sounds, such as ear-raping screams, explosions, and gunshots. *'Keen Eye -' Scombory has a well-advanced eye, known for being cybernetic. He can accurately aim and fire at a 100% rate. *'Sniper -' As being a exceptional at his skills, Scombory is a professional sniper, as he kills his foes without being seen. He also works alone, unless another cybernetic being is with him. Powers & Guns *'Bullet Socket -' When Scombory switches to his Socket Gun, he fires it like a loaded shotgun. The bullets come out of the Socket Gun either like a pistol, or a rifle. * 'Laser Shot -' When Scombory has his Laser Cannon out, he'll fire a laser with compulsive energy, able to shock or kill his targets. *'Mad Blaster -' When Scombory switches to his Blasting Gun, he can shoot a red wave-like blast, killing his opponents by all means. *'Beam Blast -' With his Beam Gun, Scombory shoots a light beam that spreads in ten directions. They blow up upon contact (ground, trees, etc.). * 'Fry Gun -' Scombory will switch his arm into this in order to set his foes on fire. It may also work like a flamethrower. However, the Fry Gun fires an orange wave, and he mostly uses this when his opponent is weakened enough. *'Energy Bomb -' Scombory can fire multiple balls of energy that explode on contact. He can only fire this when he has his Energy Cannon out. *'Charge Blast -' Scombory can fire a blast with his Blasting Gun, but before he does, he'll have to charge it up. Then it fires a powerful beam, destroying whatever is in its path. *'Homing Missile -' Scombory can shoot a missile from his Missile Launcher Gun, which acts like a real-life homing missile, following its target until it hits it. *'Explosive Shells -' When he has his Shotgun Bomber out, he can shoot small explosive blasts at his foes. It can only fire two per second. * 'Nuke Gun -' Scombory's greatest weapon. He'll turn his arm into this weapon when he wants to level a field. It fires a blue ball of energy, which works like dropping a nuclear bomb. However, it needs to be charged before firing. Background Scombory was once a regular counterpart of Gregory, living an average life, until he got involved in a car accident. A scientist posed as a doctor, who takes him into his laboratory in order to avoid detection by police, and examines his state. Severely injured, the scientist puts his special "headphones" on his patient, which in return transforms him into Scombory. Remembering everything about the accident, he then started to have a hatred for humans because of his assumption of their ability of being stupid, unlike other animals. When he comes to, he kills his creator, and rampages on, wanting to look for his brother and force him onto his side. However, when he spots him falling in love with a regular human girl, he gets angry, and shoots her from an unseeable distance. He then flees, hiding in wait in order to plan his assassination of his brother. Story The story starts off at a transporter inside Wolfember's Castle in the middle of the night, where he appears from a different area. Upon his arrival, Wolfember, Black Shifty, Wolfette, and Haley awakened to the sound of the transporter. They rushed to the scene, when Scombory shoves a gun into Wolfember's mouth. Trying to not make a scene out of it, he forces them to not remember about his appearance, and then flies off. He then soars into the air in pursuit of killing his younger brother, Cyborg. He uses his left eye as a tracking radar during his flight in order to find him. Meanwhile, at Hotel Scorpius, Cyborg starts charging himself up, while looking at an old photo of him and his long-time deceased girlfriend, until he detects a threat in the vicinity. He then discovers that his older brother had come back, but the feeling of his energy was "odd" to him. He describes the energy of him as "electrical". Claiming that it was him, he decides to disregard his older brother as a threat. However, what he didn't expect was that his brother was coming to kill him. Scombory detected his brother at Hotel Scorpius, and headed there as quickly as he can. However, he becomes distracted by another type of threat in the vicinity, which was a Vagi Human lying in wait of its prey. Startled, Scombory drops down in order to scan the area. Before he was about to fly off, he hears a backwards sounding human roar, which puts him on guard. He turns around, but still disregards it, until the Vagi Human shows up in front of him behind a rock. Angry, Scombory turns his right arm into a Socket Gun, and shoves it into the Vagi Human's mouth. He then shoots it, sending it flying a few feet without a head. The Vagi Human however, grew its head back, and for Scombory's finishing attack, he switches his arm again into a Fry Gun and aims it toward the Vagi Human. He then moves quickly, throwing the Vagi Human's readying senses off, and appears behind it with his Fry Gun still out. The Vagi Human gets angry and lunges at Scombory at full force, but Scombory fires an orange wave from his gun, frying the Vagi Human into nothingness. Scombory then flies off and continues to his destination. However, before Scombory could make it to his destination, a few people witnessed him from below, and without thinking, he switches his arm to a Shotgun Bomber, and kills them, preventing them from opening their mouths about his presence. A few more witnessed the attack, and that forced him to use his Laser Cannon to kill the rest before they would say anything. Within seconds, Scombory gets frustrated with his distractions, and ignores them, continuing to his destination by flight again. At this time, Cyborg heads outside with Gregory and Fire to greet his brother after being fully charged. Within seconds, Scombory comes face-to-face with his brother. Scombory then offers a proposal to his younger sibling that he should join him to end the world of humans. Cyborg refuses, and this makes Scombory angry with him. However, he says that he "didn't care" about his decision, and fights him instead. The two cybernetics then battled, only with Cyborg being injured in the process. Scombory prepares to kill him, until Gregory and Fire stepped in his way. Scombory then fires at both of them with no warning, only missing on purpose. However, Gregory and Fire convinces Scombory that if he wanted to kill his brother, then he would have to kill them first. Of course he agrees, but then throws his brother against a wall more forcefully. Gregory, worrying about Cyborg's condition, tells Fire to stall until he gets back from placing Cyborg in his room. Fire leads Scombory in his direction, in which Scombory fires rapidly at him, showing no mercy with his Energy Cannon. Though the battle lasted long enough for Gregory to come back, Scombory goes away towards Hotel Scorpius in his pursuit of killing his sibling. Gregory uses his Paintbrush Wave attack to stop him, which worked, but only fueled his thirst for fighting. At this rate, he turns his arm into a Missile Launcher Gun, firing missiles at Gregory and Fire as they kept dodging them and attacking him at the same time. Then he turns his arm into a Beam Gun, aiming it in the air, which dropped down like meteors. Gregory and Fire still dodges them, only with Scombory to switch his arm into a Blasting Gun, firing a red wave-like beam at them. Gregory and Fire dodges it again, and still attacks him, with Scombory dodging them all. However, the battle dragged out too long, which angers Scombory, and forces him to switch his arm into his ultimate weapon: the Nuke Gun. He threatens to wipe Gregory and Fire, along with the entire area to a crisp, and then begins charging. Gregory and Fire felt hopeless, as they watch him charge his Nuke Gun up, until Gregory says "thrown" in his dialogue. This gives Fire an idea on defeating Scombory, and then he throws his Fire Sword at him. The sword manages to hit Scombory's Nuke Gun seconds before it could fire. Due to the sword blocking his charging attack for his Nuke Gun, it causes a malfunction in Scombory's system, and within seconds, causes Scombory to short circuit, and then explode from hardware issues. Scorpius City, along with Cyborg's life, was saved. Scombory was no longer seen or heard from since then. Despite his death, he continues to live on in a pony named Storm, whom he possesses in a graveyard, turning her into "Stormbory". Trivia * It is possible that the Volture may have been part of Scombory's members in his group, "The Scombines". Volture also inherits cybernetic powers just like Scombory does. *Scombory is the only evil counterpart that actually has a long time hatred for Fire Inferno after death.